One Step At A Time
by KlarolineMyMokingjay
Summary: After Bonnie's death Caroline sets off to Paris to begin a new life, finding a new family in The Originals in the most unconventional way. Follow there journey through love, family, and new beginnings. *Procreation will fall into the story* (No Klayley) Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**One Step At A Time**_

_**Chapter 1**_

***A/N the French is from Google translator as I don't know the language so I'm apologizing ahead of time if it's wrong. Also my first Multi-Chapter Klaroline Fanfiction so bear with me **

**Paris 2013 (3****rd**** person)**

The light to His darkness is what she is, her bright smile, and her blue eyes: everything about her is filled with light. And then there is him, he kills people for fun, he likes the chase, the adrenaline rush that comes every time he chases his prey.

Every time he sees her, his heart warms, the way she walks around town, the way she carries herself; with so much confidence, even the way she talks is mesmerising to him.

"Niklaus what are you doing?" He hears Rebekah say as she walks in to his study.

"Sketching." he says as he shades the page lightly.

"What are you drawing?" She asks before flashing over to him and snatching his Sketch book away from his lap. "Hey-" he's cut off by Rebekah "Why are you drawing Caroline?"

"I don't think it's any of your business" he tells Rebekah. She hands back the sketch book.

"I'm going out to the café just thought I'd tell you in case something happens."

Klaus nods his head continuing on his drawing, as Rebekah walks out of his study.

**Paris 2013 (2****nd**** Person, Caroline's point of view)**

"Bonjour puis je s'il vous plaît obtenir un chai latte" I ask in French (Translation: Hello may I please get a chai latte) The lady nods her head, walking off to make my coffee, I take the money out of my black purse handing it to the lady when she brings my coffee, she smiles as I say "maintenir le changement" (Translation: Keep the change) , I walk to a table outside of the café, sipping on my coffee as I look through Facebook on my phone, a picture of Damon and Elena on their wedding day shows up and tears spring to my eyes, she's so happy, I wish I was there with them.

I hear footsteps approach, but I don't look up, not really caring who it is. The chair across from me screeches across the floor, and I look up, seeing the one the only Rebekah Mikealson, who looks the same, but her hair is a tad shorter then when I last saw her.

"Hello Caroline." I hear her say.  
"Hello Rebekah, what brings you to Paris on this fine morning?" I say with a hint of annoyance in my tone. I look up at Rebekah who has a small smile on her face.

"Well if you must know me and Nik are currently living here for a while, after fixing a few issues in New Orleans, Nik and I decided to come back to a place we both love, we haven't been here since the 18 hundreds, unfortunately we were on the run and Mikael was on our tail." A look of sadness comes over her face while talking about her life when she was on the run, always looking behind her back. "And what are you doing here Caroline, I thought you would be off enjoying the experience of college with your lover, Tyler?" Rebekah asks me.

"Tyler and I Broke up." I say, thinking back to the day where he called me and broke up with me, telling me his wolf pack was more important than me, and you know what hurt the most? He did it over the freaking phone, not to my face.

Rebekah looks at me, "And what about your college experience? I thought you wanted to study and live the life of a human?" I nod "Yeah, I mean I did, but I guess it wasn't for me, After me and Elena found out that Bonnie died when she put up the veil, we drifted apart, Elena, Bonnie and I, we were supposed to be going to college together, so when we found out she died, we gave her a funeral. And I left, I decided to travel, and my mum is the only one who knows I'm here." Rebekah places her hand over mine in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Bonnie died." She says.  
"Thanks." I say as a small tear rolls down my cheek.

I never even thought Rebekah could be nice to me, I guess we both have changed over this last year, I have gained a new respect for her, she saved me last year twice, both from Silas. The first when Silas mind controlled me to cut myself and when he tried to kill me the second time, Rebekah jammed the cure down his throat, and that was the last time I saw her.

"Hey Rebekah, do you want to, I don't know have a coffee with me?" I say, Rebekah looks at me with a look of surprise plastered on her face.  
"Are you sure I don't want to annoy you?" she asks with a nervous laugh  
"I'm sure, I need a friend at the moment and I think you need one too." I smile.

Rebekah smiles as we talk about how beautiful Paris is. "So how long have you been Living here?" Rebekah asks after taking a sip of her coffee she ordered minutes before.

"About Eight months, You?" I ask  
"Nik and I have been here for about two months." I nod  
"So how is he?" I ask, I can't help but wonder. He left me after graduation with a small peck on my hand and a goodbye, I haven't heard from him since.

"He's okay; he has New Orleans under control. But I think he's lonely."  
"Why, what about you?" I ask, Rebekah smiles a little.  
"He misses someone he holds close in his heart. Not is younger sister" She replies, oh my god why must you be so cryptic  
"Well who does he miss?" I ask, I'm a very nosy person so I can't really refrain from asking.  
"A young girl." She answer, I take a sip of my coffee hardly refraining from slamming my cup on the table  
"Jesus Christ Bekah who does he miss, and has he ever thought of going to find her." I say impatiently, because I can't help but want to know

"He misses you Caroline, and he doesn't think you want him to go get you because he assumes you and Tyler are all lovey dovey." Rebekah replies

"Oh." Is all I can say as I blush a deep shade of red, which probably makes me look like a bloody tomato, He misses me. Rebekah laughs before moving onto a different subject; thankfully, talking about how she and Stefan ran into each other a month or so back.

We are in the middle of telling stories about one another's childhood when we are laughing we hear a soft cough interrupting our giggles, we both look up, and see Klaus.

"Hello Love."


	2. Chapter 2

**_One Step At A Time_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_*A/N I can't help but feel like this chapter is a little OOC oh well. I also Kind of switched point of views a lot in here so I'm sorry if that annoys you but I do tell you when I'm doing it. I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed favourited and followed the story._**

**Paris 2013 (2nd Person Caroline's Point of View)**

_We are in the middle of telling stories about one another's childhood when we are laughing we hear a soft cough interrupting out giggles, we both look up, and see Klaus._

_"Hello Love."_

I look up and look over his face, he looks the same yet he quite possibly got more handsome I don't even think that's possible. Rebekah coughs which pulls me out of my slight trance. "Oh hey oh hi how are you." I ramble nervously, my face heats up, leaving me looking like blood red tomato, god being a vampire prevents me from many things, aging them being one of them yet It still gives me the ability to blush; god dammit.

"I'm Good love, how are you?" he ask me pulling me out of my thoughts  
"I'm good, Rebekah was just telling me of the time you and Elijah were sword fighting and you cut his belt open." I giggle, a big grin spreading across my face. "That was hilarious, He was so shocked that his younger brother was better than him. I still am in fact." he laughs and Rebekah and I join in.

After what seems like hours but only a couple of seconds Rebekah asks Klaus "Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Klaus shakes his head "Well we have a situation with our older brother."

"Well what is it?" Rebekah asks impatiently  
"Elijah and Katarina seem to have shown up at the mansion and guess what, the imbecile proposed to her." Klaus tells her. Rebekah frowns "You have to be kidding Nik, is this a joke because this is not funny, he better not be marrying that bloody doppelganger devil." Rebekah yells a little. "did you rip out her heart?" Rebekah then asks, she sounds like a child having a temper tantrum "No." he says, I'm surprised, because I know he has wanted to rip Katherine's heart out for over five hundred years.

"Why?" I can't help but let the question slip out my mouth, god I don't have a filter, no I just say what I think.

"Because she gave me the cure for her freedom." He says  
"Then how did Bekah get the cure?" I ask  
"Well I assume she stole it from me, to use for herself."  
"But she didn't Klaus. She killed Silas, for me. She gave away a human life to save me." I say and Klaus looks surprised to say the least. I guess Rebekah didn't tell him. He looks over to Rebekah who has a goofy grin on her face. "Surprise" she puts her hands up in a little movement.

"Thank you." He says to Rebekah.

"So what are you going to do about Elijah and Katherine?" I ask quietly, they both look at me, "I don't know." They both say at the same time, I giggle a bit. "Better go talk to them." Rebekah says. "Do you want to come?" she asks me. "What to be reunited with the bitch that smothered me with Damon's blood in my system? No thank you." I say letting it slip that she killed me.

A look of anger plants itself on Klaus's face he stills, his body shaking with rage. He really does care about me. I get out of my seat and place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay, I'm fine. Don't hurt her okay it's in the past." I say softly. His anger subsides kind of.

"Well you better come now, otherwise he will kill her." Rebekah says  
"Ok but no killing her, although it would be a lovely sight I don't think I could ruin their happiness."

I link my arms through Rebekah's and Klaus's "Lead the way ." I say

* * *

We pull up to a lavish mansion even bigger then the one in mystic falls, I get out of the car spinning in a circle, My eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow this is huge." I say to Klaus, he smiles "It was built in the 16th century. When we first came to Paris. Rebekah was amazed by the architecture and the grounds around the area, so we decided that this would be one of our residences here." I nod my head, as I follow Rebekah and Klaus inside of the house. The inside was beautifully designed, the furniture clearly old and antique, paintings were placed on the walls where they needed to be. Klaus leads me and Rebekah into a large living room where I see two figures sitting on the couch.

"Hello brother." Rebekah says, Katherine and Elijah turn around, "Hello Rebekah, And Miss Forbes I have heard wonderful things about you from Niklaus." Elijah stands up and walks towards me and lifts my hand up placing a soft kiss on just above my knuckles. "Hello Elijah, Elena told me about you, the moral one in the original clan. And please Elijah enough with the formal stuff call me Caroline." I smile.

"Well, well, well did you find yourself a toy Niklaus?" I hear Katherine say, I growl a little, as does Klaus, "She is not a toy Katarina, don't ever speak of her that way or I will rip you limb from limb." I nod "And I'll help." I say.

"So Elijah please tell me about this nonsense" Rebekah says.  
"Katarina and I are to be married in 6 months' time." Elijah says, Rebekah looks like she's going to kill Katherine. "Why?" she asks, "Because I love your brother and he loves me Rebekah. And nothing is going to stop us from marriage even if we are immortal." That's when Rebekah pounces slamming her hand around Katherine's throat, pushing her to the ground.

"But nothings stopping me from doing so, I could kill you now, give me one reason why I should not?" Rebekah growls, Katherine looks weak, "Elijah would hate you forever and then no one would love you." Rebekah screams, snapping Katherine's neck, before getting up and straightening out her clothes and speeds away to what I assume is her bedroom.

"Where is her room?" I ask Klaus.  
"Up the stairs, first door on the right, she has a picture of her and Stefan on the door." I nod walking towards Rebekah's bedroom. I tap my knuckles on the door three times before I hear her yell "Go away." I huff "It's me Rebekah let me in or ill kick the freaking door down!" I yell back, I hear shuffling from the inside and then the door opens. I walk through the threshold of the room, its massive, there's a wooden canopy bed in the middle a desk to the right of the room a couple bookshelves with books and music.

"What do you want Caroline? Why are you even being nice to me? I clearly remember back in Mystic Falls you despised my existence. So why are you suddenly being nice. I'm over being used so if you want something just come out with it." She says, her appearance is a mess, her eyes are blotchy and tears fall down her face, she looks vulnerable.

"I'm not using you for fuck sakes. I despised you because we were alike. You have been used and trust me I know how you feel." I say, she looks up at me, "Like you would know how being used feels, you had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, friends who cared about you, you wouldn't know Caroline." She spits out, "I know Rebekah, I was the little blonde distraction I was constantly Klaus bait, my friends didn't love me they thought I was an asset to get to Klaus, my boyfriend left me for his werewolf pack and I never had the perfect life. My dad left my mum when I was younger for another man, my mum dove into her work. I barely ever saw her, when my dad found out I was a vampire he tortured me, he tried to change me. And when I was human, Damon Salvatore came to town; he used me as his personal blood bag, raped me and compelled me. So yes Rebekah I know how you feel." I say, a couple of tears fall down my cheeks.

Rebekah looks stunned. She looks at me with wide eyes. "I didn't know." She says quietly. While looking at the ground, "and I'm being nice to you because I need a friend. I don't have anyone. All we can do it at least try and be friends who know we may like each other." I say with a small giggle. Rebekah gets up and surprisingly gives me a hug.

We sit on the bed, which is really comfortable. "So what was that with Katherine?" I say, Katherine's name comes out of my mouth like venom. Rebekah lays back on the bed, "she's a bloody self-absorbed whore who has manipulated Elijah one to many times. She is selfish and psychotic, she does not deserve Elijah." Rebekah says venom seeping through her voice.

"And what about Elijah's happiness?" I say looking at her. Rebekah looks stunned at being confronted by that question.

******Paris 2013 (2nd Person Rebekah's Point of View)**

Elijah's happiness, Is he happy with the doppelgänger? Does he really love her and know who she 'Really' is? Are they completely and utterly sure that they want to be together and united in a human thing such as marriage 'forever'?  
"I don't know Caroline. I never thought about it." I say looking towards the floor.  
"Don't you think you should ask him?" Caroline asks me.  
"Should I?" I ask her unsure on whether or not I should. Caroline nods her head. I smile at her.

"Thank you; I will go talk to him now before the doppelgänger wakes. Nik is downstairs." I say, Caroline begins speaking "Why would I need to spe-" I cut her off "Go." She nods exiting the room a small smile playing on my lips.

**Paris 2013 (2nd Person Caroline's Point of View)**

I walk down the stairs; my hand sliding on the smooth wooden banister. I hear a fire crackling in the living room, where I assume Klaus is. As I enter the room I see a person sitting on the couch facing the fire, hunching over something.

I walk around the couch sitting on the soft sofa; I look next to me and see Klaus sketching.

"What you doing?" I ask, Klaus looks up at me; a small smile graces his features.  
"I'm drawing a very beautiful woman." He says, I feel a small sharp pain hit my heart, somewhere in my stupid brain I wish he was drawing me.  
"Who are you drawing?" I ask, he looks up at me again.  
"You." He says before continuing his drawing, I blush a little, Why am I feeling this way for him; he is a killer, a cold blooded killer. But aren't we all?

_***Hey hoped you liked the 2nd chapter tell me what you think of this chapter in the review box :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Step At A Time**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_***Hello here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. There's a bit of Klaroline In here, but I'm trying to establish all their relationships because they don't fall in love instantly. I'm sorry for the huge delay between chapters but I was having some writers block, which is one of my arch enemies and I have a lot of trouble with it. and i have also been highly disappointed in the shows lately. Reveiw please.**_

**Paris 2013 (2****nd**** Person Rebekah's Point Of View)**

I knock 3 times on the library door waiting for Elijah's reply. "Come in." he says. I walk inside the room glancing around at all the books we have, some fiction but most of them factual, I have read almost all of them over the years. I see Elijah sitting at a desk reading a brown leather book.

"What would you like Rebekah?" he asks me as I walk over to a chair sitting directly across from him.  
"I want to talk to you Elijah." I say. He looks up from his book, looking towards me "What would you like to discuss Bekah?" he asks quietly. "I want to talk about your relationship with Katarina." I say looking towards the ground, waiting for an answer from Elijah, "What do you want to know?" he asks me.

"How do you feel about her Elijah?" I ask, he ponders over the question for a few short seconds before beginning "I love her and I know she might have done horrible things in her life so have you and I. But when she is with me she is different, she is calm, kind and even sweet, and I know Rebekah you might find it hard to believe me when I say all this but she really is. I know she has been a nuisance to our family in the past but I can't stop the feelings I feel towards her." He talks about her with must I say it; love.

"And are you sure you want to spend the rest of eternity together?" I ask he nods his head.  
"Rebekah I wouldn't have proposed to her if I wasn't sure." He tells me. Well I guess he's right he is after all one of the most responsible one of my siblings.

"Are you happy with her?" I ask him quietly. He smiles a soft smile "Yes Rebekah I am in fact happy." I nod my head; I stand up from my seat, "Thank you Elijah." I say, he nods, I walk out of the room, walking down the hallway, I see Katarina coming out of Elijah's bedroom, as I walk past her I quietly whisper "Sorry". After I speed off to my bedroom; where I collapse on my soft bed.

If Elijah's happy then I'm okay with it but it doesn't mean I'm going to automatically forgive Katarina for the mess she has caused in my family's life.

**Paris 2013 (2nd Person Caroline's Point Of View)**

I sit next to Klaus as he draws me, I try to sneak a few glances but Klaus blocks my view. If you told me last year that I would be in Paris sitting next to Klaus watching him draw me I would have laughed in your face and told you that was impossible, but here I am; doing just that, sitting next to a man who has done so many terrible things, Killed people for fun, and has hurt so many of my friends. I don't know why I'm sitting here; the only reason that comes to mind is that he actually genuinely cares for me, and lately I feel like nobody has cared for me. Elena would be yelling at me so loud for forgiving him for the things he has done, but I haven't, the things he has done are always at the back of my mind stopping me from feeling for him, for even liking him, but here I am pushing through those thoughts to get to know one of the most deadly people to ever roam the earth.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Klaus says "Done." I look over at him; he looks so normal, so human. "Can I see?" I ask, he smiles, nodding his head, he hands me the drawing, I look at the drawing, it's of Bonnie and I, laughing as we have lunch together back in mystic falls. A small lone tear slips down my cheek. The drawing is so utterly perfect it looks like a photo; I look up into Klaus's eyes "It's beautiful." I say as I try to hand it back to him because it is his work, he pushes it back into my hands "Keep it love." He tells me , I look back at the drawing; I miss her so much, I wish she was here with me, I wish we could watch the notebook like we used to, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. The last time I saw her was at graduation.

"Are you okay love?" he asks me softly looking into my eyes reading me like a book, I shake my head surprisingly Klaus wraps his arms around me, his head leaning against the top of mine. Tears fall down my face as I clutch the drawing towards my chest, a small sob escaping my mouth.

"It's okay love, I know you miss her." He tells me quietly, I hug him, oddly enough it feels nice, and it makes me feel safe and warm. "I hate her." I say, barely audible.

"Why?" Klaus whispers against my head.  
"Because she left me, then Elena left me, and I felt so alone, because my best friend died trying to protect me, trying to protect the whole human race." I say as another sob comes over me.

The original hybrid holds me close to him, whispering that it will be okay, "I'm sorry." I say after my crying stops, Klaus leans back and looks at me taking in my appearance, I turn my face away from him, realizing that I probably look like an idiot. Klaus lifts his hand to my cheek turning my face towards him, "It's okay to break down every once and a while Caroline, it's okay to miss her, and it's perfectly fine to hate her for leaving you, but she did it for you. And don't ever turn your face away from me because even when you have tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, you still look like the most beautiful woman in the world." Klaus exclaims.

I blush, probably looking like a bright red tomato, looking out the window, I see that the sky is now dark, I look at my phone and see its 7:23pm, I stand up off the couch, "I better get going it's getting late and I have to cook dinner." I tell Klaus, he looks up at me, "Stay for dinner." He asks me, should I; I don't really feel like cooking, I nod my head "Okay, on one condition." I say, "What would that be love?" he asks me "Make sure that Rebekah doesn't sit across from Katherine."

_***Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in the review box they make me happy ^_^. I know it was kind of short but i tried.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Step At A Time**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_***Hello here is another chapter. Sorry it took a while but on with the klaroline. Sit back and enjoy the ride :D**_

_**Paris 2013 (2nd Person Caroline's Point Of View)**_

I follow Klaus down a long hallway, to the kitchen, which looks like it came out of a fancy magazine "Nice kitchen." I say as I touch the counter tops. "Yes well it is newly renovated." Klaus says while moving towards the Fridge, pulling out a couple of ingredients.

"So what are you going to be cooking tonight." I ask Klaus as he starts chopping mushrooms.  
"I'm going to be cooking Chicken and mushroom crepes." He tells me as he now cuts some onion. "Cool sounds good do you want anything done?" I ask. At this time Rebekah chooses to walk in the room "I'm sure there's plenty of things he wants done, although I don't want any of these things done on the counter." She says and then leaves with a blood bag. My mouth hangs open and my face probably now resembles a fire truck. "Don't mind her love. And I'm pretty much set why don't you go join everyone else in the dining room." Klaus tells me, I nod and walk down a hallway and follow the voices, until I find everyone sitting at the table sipping on a glass of a red substance, and from the alluring smell I know its blood.

I take a seat across from Katherine, and I happily accept a glass of blood from Elijah mumbling my thanks. I zone out of conversation not really caring about what is going on In New Orleans, I notice that this room looks very old; a few paintings hang on the walls. The table looks antique and beautiful; something Klaus would choose.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Elijah asking me a question. "I'm sorry what?" I ask noting to be more polite to the moral original. "What brought you to Paris Caroline?" he asks me "Uhh well after Bonnie passed away I didn't feel normal back in mystic falls nor was it normal in collage without her so I decided to move here. It's nice here you know away from all of the trouble that was in mystic falls." I say Elijah nods "I'm sorry about miss Bennett's passing. I know how it feels losing a loved one."

I nod while I take a sip of blood; enjoying the sweet taste.

Klaus walks in the room carrying five plates which would be difficult if you weren't a vampire, or the original hybrid. He sets a plate in front of us all, it smells delicious. Klaus takes a seat beside me and we all begin to eat. I cut a piece off and put it in my mouth and I can't stop from moaning out loud.

I look up and see everyone staring at me, I feel my face heat up, "What it's delicious. Am I not allowed to express that?" I ask everyone as I take a sip of blood; Rebekah laughs at me "My goodness, yes darling you are but I'm not quite sure Nik wants to hear that out of your mouth over his cooking, maybe other things." I nearly choke on my blood as my skin turns a even darker shade of red.

After Rebekah's little speech everyone continues on eating and sipping on blood while making small talk. Klaus gets up and starts taking plates, I stand up to help him taking Elijah and Katherine's plates as I walk off into the kitchen following Klaus.

We walk into the kitchen and place the dirty dishes; which have all been scraped clean, into the dishwasher.

"Look love I'm sorry about Rebekah she tends to do that." He says referring back to dinner and in the kitchen "it's okay." I say.

"Well then will you help me with dessert?" he ask me, I smile "Sure." He walks to the fridge pulling out chocolate covered strawberries, my mouth waters at the sight of the food. He hands me the tray as he grabs some plates from the cupboard.

We walk off to the dining room putting all of the stuff on the table letting everyone dish out their own food. I take heaps of strawberries; I take a bite of it "this is so good." I say as I eat all of the ones on my plate.

"Love you got some, um chocolate here." He says as he brings up his thumb wiping away the chocolate licking it off his thumb. I blush a little taking a strawberry off of his plate and eating it. I giggle at the look on his face.

I hear a cough coming from Katherine; I look at her a little embarrassed. "Well Katerina and I must get some rest good night everyone." Elijah says as he takes Katherine's hand and leads her off to their bedroom.

"Well I must go it's nearly 10 o'clock and I need to Skype Stefan." Rebekah says "Goodnight Caroline don't do anything I wouldn't do." She says and I blush; Again.

Rebekah exits the room leaving Klaus and I in the room. Alone. "So…I better get going, it's getting late and it's at least a half hour to hour run home." I begin to stand up but Klaus grabs a hold of my hand, "Stay." My mouth drops open a little bit "I can't, I don't want to intrude." I say "No love you won't intrude at all, you're always welcome in my home." He says sending me a warm smile, "Alright where am I staying?" I ask.

"I'll lead you there." He says as he takes my hand and leads me up the grand stair case, we walk down a hallway where there are 2 doors on the right side and 2 on the left. "Here." He opens a door on the right side, I walk in behind him, the room is beautiful, a light yellow is painted on the walls, a canopy bed with white sheets and blankets, and it looks so comfortable. "This is your room if you need me my rooms the next door." I nod as he leaves. I look around the room there are 2 doors one I'm assuming is a bathroom and the other one a closet.

I walk to the nearest one and open it seeing it's a bathroom. I walk in and strip of my clothes, and turn on the shower, setting it to a nice warm temperature. I put on some lavender body wash that was on the shelf. And I wash my hair with some shampoo and conditioner. I get out after ten minutes and wrap myself in a white fluffy towel. I walk out of the bed room and into the closet to see if there any clothes in there, to my luck there is a few items of clothing. I pick a shirt which looks like one of the shirts Klaus wears, and a pair of sleep shorts, clearly Rebekah's.

I put on the clothes which fit well, the shirt smells like Klaus and now I know it's his. I jump on the bed and get under the covers, it feels wonderful, so warm and comfortable, I drift off into a peaceful sleep with the thoughts of how weird this day has been.

**_*Review_****_ please and tell me what you think, this chapter might've been a bit OOC but that's my thoughts, tell me yours, reviews make me happy see :) _**


End file.
